Butterdonna
by Zerowing21
Summary: You've heard of the fight that took place between the Powerpuff girls and Mojo that lead to Buttercup being lost at sea. This is Buttercup's tale on how that fight came to be and how she becomes Belladonna, the backup singer in Ace's band, along with her fight to find her memories. From the Unintended Hero A/U.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Mood Buttercup

**Chapter 1: Bad Mood Buttercup**

"Take that Mojo!" Buttercup spits, punching her pillow while dreaming vividly of beating up her monkey nemesis.

The green security blanket that the girl always sleeps with falls to the floor along with her sheet as she rolls around kicking anything in her way. A large passionate grin creases Buttercup's lips as she yells joyously at her pillow. The alarm suddenly springs to life buzzing loudly. Abruptly, the green Puff jerks awake wide eyed and smashes her fist through the device with a second thought.

"Aw man! It was a good dream." Buttercup groans, shaking a small wire from her hand, trying to remember back to why she was beating up Mojo.

Being unable remember any of the details, Buttercup shrugs it off, jumping out of bed and floating over to her to her dresser, looking into the mirror that hangs above it. As usual, she had on her typical green tank top with green sports shorts and they were drenched in sweat from her fighting dream.

Looking away, the young teen's attention swings to the darkness outside and the ground outside. I wish there was some snow on the ground, she contemplates with a snort, and begins plucking clothes from her draws, throwing them to her bed with little care. It had been unusually warm during the past month with temperatures being like those of mid spring.

Buttercup had been waiting for months to pelt Blossom with snowballs only to be let down come mid-December. It is of course, all Dexter McPherson's fault for this weird weather pattern. He and his Dexcorp team had been messing around with weather manipulation, whatever that was. Just thinking about it made Buttercup's brain hurt since she didn't care about all that science junk.

_Damn that dork. Next time I see him I'm gonna drop kick him all the way to Endsville, He ruined my fun this year_, the puff thinks angrily, yanking her towel violently from her chair as she passes by.

"Good morning Buttercup!" Bubbles greets cheerfully with a happy smile right as the girl opens her door fully.

"What's so good about it? There's no snow!" Buttercup snaps, glaring at her sister.

"Don't be like that Buttercup," the blond puff says softly, her loose hair bobbing back and forth as she shakes her head, "It's not like Dexy meant to cause this weird weather pattern."

"Yeah right, Bubbles." Buttercup replies in bitter brevity since she really didn't care if everyone knew.

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed again, Buttercup? You're a grumpy this morning," Bubbles lightly teases, but shifting her attention to a door behind her sister looking concerned, "Who's going to wake Holden? He has Mr. Green's math test today doesn't he?"

"So what if he does? I woke him the last time this happened. It's either Red's or your turn," the girl snarls aggressively with her fists bawled up, "You know what? Forget the shower; I can take one after gym class!"

Her face red with anger, Buttercup treads heavily back to her room, slamming the door. The blond holds an askance look at the door, knowing her sister would never bathe when she was in this kind of foul mood.

The hallway returns to serene silence only for it to be interrupted by the splintering of the wooden frame of Buttercup's door. Ignoring the stare of her sister, the black haired teen pushes the door aside, allowing it fall to the floor of her room as she disappears without a word down the staircase.

* * *

All around Pokey Oaks, shops being their day as Buttercup traverse past them with her family, a large sour frown on her face. Her sisters were avidly talking with each other about some magazine and in front of them; is her fuchsia haired god brother, Holden, who on occasion looks back to say something to the both of them.

Crossing her arms testily, the green clad puff looks into the morning sky, drowning out the annoying voices of her family. Even at this early point of the day, the blue sky is devoid of clouds and the only object visible is a green jet streaking across the sky.

"Great, what is Tennyson doing around here?" Buttercup seethes angrily, grabbing a lone parking meter and twisting it into a pretzel.

The girl hated the alien changing hero with a passion since he always tried to steal her thunder at hero functions and even tried to say once that she had a crush on him. Tennyson even had the gall to butt in; stealing the spot light of something she had been fighting first. With her fists quivering violently, Buttercup aggressively screams at the sky, trying to vent her frustration.

"Buttercup, what is wrong with you? Are you trying to make a scene?" Blossom asks, tapping her foot sternly against the pavement.

"Can it Red. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." The green clad girl hisses, quickly strolling past her sister onto the side path that leads to the school.

"Oh look! It's a meteor!" Bubbles shouts gleefully, pointing to what she spotted.

Buttercup glances upwards, locating a green bright object arcing across the blue background.

"It's just more science stuff, who cares." Buttercup squawks, punching the holographic school sign as she passes it.

"What's eating her today?" Holden asks quietly, watching Buttercup enter the school.

"I'll figure it out once class is over," Blossom replies with a nod, giving her best friend a soft smile, "We should get to class or we'll be late. Good luck on the exam."

The three teens quickly walk into the school, parting ways as soon as they enter.

* * *

With the awful day finally done, Buttercup rockets through the front doors and into the freedom of the world. Three of her teacher pulled pop quizzes on her and she failed at least one of them. Landing on the ground several feet from school property, Buttercup cracks her knuckles, just looking for a fight.

She didn't care who it was with, but she just wanted to hurt someone. She would even beat up Mitch if that made her feel any better.

_That sounds fun actually and he does deserve it for being such a jerk to everyone lately_. Buttercup muses to herself, grinning for the first time in hours.

"Guess I should get home first to drop off my book back before I do that." She mutters, walking along the sidewalk towards home.

"What are you planning to do Buttercup?" Blossom calls out, as she, Bubbles and Holden catch up to her.

"I was thinking of beating up Mitchelson alright?!" The puff blares, her good mood now in tatters.

"I know he deserves it, but that's not very nice," The blue puffs squeaks, worry now etched in her eyes, "You should find a better way to deal with him."

"There is no better way to deal with him," Buttercup growls, getting into Bubbles face and poking her in the chest. "The only way to deal with a jerk like him is with force!"

"GIRLS, STOP FIGHTING! THIS ISN'T HOW WE SHOULD BE ACTING" The two puffs look at each other, and then to their sister, who spoke with such authority, "Sorry Blossom." The two say in unison.

Blossom smiles at her sisters; when a sudden idea hits her, "How about the four of us all get ice cream. I bet that will improve Buttercup's mood."

"That's a good idea Red. I didn't even eat…" Buttercup begins, but she is cut off by the hotline cell that Blossom carries.

Blossom quickly snatches the phone from her pocket, turning the speaker on, "Yes, Mayor? What's the trouble?"

"Girls! Mojo is using his Robo Jojo again and this time it has a large cannon on it. That's just a big nono! You have to do something!"

"We'll be right there shortly Mayor," Announces the red head, hanging up phone. "Looks like ice cream will have to wait. Holden, we'll meet you back home."

Dropping their backpacks on the ground; the Powerpuff Girls dash into the air, flying at top speeds towards Townsville.

"Good luck against Mojo." The boy softly replies as he places the three bags on his back and heads for home.

* * *

A/N: Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading this story. This is one that I've had rumbling around in my mind since 2010, but never got around to finishing. Now was the perfect time to do Buttercup's back story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

I do not own any of the character in this story at all.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

Pacing rapidly in his office, the Mayor ogles the wanton destruction of Townsville commencing at the hands of Mojo Jojo through the picture window, hoping the girls would arrive soon.

"NO!" Mayor screeches verbosely, his eyes opening wide with terror, watching in terror as the Mojo's Robo Jojo rolls across the Townville convention center, "NOT THE PICKELED AVENGER CONVENTION! AVIAN PICKLE JUST PUT ALL HER FAN WORKS ON DISPLAY! SHE'S THE BEST WRITER IN THE FANDOM!"

Failing to his knees, the Mayor sobs uncontrollably, covering his face with his hands. "It's not fair; I wanted to go to the convention and get an autograph from Avian!"

Opening the door with a soft creek, Ms. Bellum steps swiftly into the office, glancing down at the Mayor, disapproval etched into her purple orbs. As the years had passed, Mayor had become more and more childlike and this annoyed the red head, but she just put up with it because it was her job.

"Mayor," She begins in a soft warm voice, "The convention isn't a total loss. The girls will save what is left of it, and you can still meet your idol."

Blowing his nose on his sleeve, Mayor looks up at Ms. Bellum with large childlike eyes, "Promise?"

The woman smiles down at the man, giving an affirmative nod, "Of course."

Just as Ms. Bellum redirects her attention to the outside world, a rainbow of light zips passed, heading right for the robot. The girls were finally here to save the day and make the monkey pay.

* * *

The citizenry of Townsville shriek piercingly as the walls of a small office building crack and Mojo's Robo Jojo bursts froth, spreading debris across the ground as it rumbles through the void, crushing glass and stone into dust.

"Run little vermin!" Mojo's voice booms from a loud speaker, "I, Mojo Jojo, will take over Townsville and bring an end to those silly conventions based on pickles!"

Moving his paw along the console, the simian taps a bluish button and the cannon atop the robot sparked to life with a golden light.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with pulsating light Mojo? It's bad for your health" An unassailable voice lectures the monkey, who swivels in his chair to see Blossom coating something in a stream of ice.

"Get away from that power box," Mojo clamors crossly, banging his fist against his command board, "You will…"

Changing from its golden hue to a sickly orange and the cannon emits an ear deafening screech, causing even Mojo to scream in agony.

"Buttercup," Voices the pink clad puff, her hands over her ears, "tear out the cannon!"

"Now that's my kind of action." Buttercup articulates over the horrendous noise, diving directly at the robot.

"Do not rend that cannon from the robot you insufferable Puffs," Mojo's voice issues in pain from the PA, "You will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire city! I, Mojo Jojo, do not wish to see that happen!"

"Stuff it Mojo, I'll…" Buttercup states; flying directly at the target, only to be silenced a moment later by the rotating arm of the machine.

The green clad girl crashes through the window of a Morbucks bank and skids across the floor into an open vault, jamming her fingers deep into the tiled floor to stop her momentum.

"Dammit," Buttercup swears in pain, rising to her feet; punching a wall full of deposit boxes, many of which fall to the floor with loud clangs, "I'm going to beat that monkey to a pulp."

Grimacing, the green puff inspects the tips of her now blood soaks finger, only to place them to her face, dragging the substance across as if it was war paint. With a fire sparking in Buttercup's eyes, the puff saunters through the smoke filled building, a large grin on her face as she exits into the sunlight.

"Buttercup," Bubbles shouts, aghast at the sight of her sister's face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bubbles, just a few scratches on my fingers. Ghaa!"

The puff flinches, quickly covering her ears, the pitch of the cannon increasing dramatically.

_What's it going to take to shut down that thing? _Buttercup ponders, ramming her shoulder into one of the tank treads.

Weaving in the sky above, the remaining puffs aggressively discharge their eyebeams against the robot's surface, whilst avoiding the flailing arms.

"Stop attacking you dimwitted girls. I, Mojo Jojo, will not warn you again on the untold da….OW! Which one of you was it that shot Mojo in the butt through his protective dome? Mojo will not stand for such insolence wh…" Mojo furiously rages through the PA, dancing around in his chair from the pain as he tries to fan his bottom, his boot slipping from his paw and onto a large golden button, "Mojo did not mean to fire the cannon in its current state!" T

he cannon releases a flash of light, the sick orange beam of energy streaks across the sky; colliding with a pickle cart and vaporizing the item to atoms. Black smokes slowly rises from the barrel as the cannon's begins to charge up again, but with its normal golden glow.

"Girls listen up!" Blossom screams at the top of her lungs, "Formation Ro Ensign Spock. Buttercup, you're taking the center charge this time."

The green clad puff grins, summersaults into the air, cracking her knuckles, "It will be my pleasure Red. Let's teach this monkey a lesson!"

Without another word, the three puffs split up and begin their attack runs.

* * *

Through all the explosions and shouts of the battle, the four combatants failed to notice a little green glob with glowing red eyes scaling the exterior of the Robo Jojo's cannon stalk. The gelatinous pile of goop's insides bubbles violently, leaving a small trail of acid like fluid that slowly erodes any material it wishes.

At long last, the little creature reaches the apex of its ascent, laughing in a low spooky tone, dissolving a minute portion of metal beneath its body. Ever so slowly, the jelly monster filters through the hole, splashing softly onto wires of the cannon's interior, fusing several of them together due to its acidity.

The blob's red eyes shift back and forth, searching for a vulnerable system, perceiving a power control panel ripe for sabotage. Grinning wickedly, the goop monster slides over to the panel; wrenching the front of it from the wall with its mighty jaws, eating it in one gulp. With one final chortle, the beast jumps into the active panel, sacrificing itself to control the cannon, doing the job it was sent here to complete.

* * *

Grabbing onto the robots giant arm, Bubbles and Blossom grunt trying to prevent it from lashing out at their sister.

"Buttercup, get rid of that cannon now! Mojo is going for another shot!" Blossom screeches, hearing the cannon move above her.

"I'm on it Red," Grunts the green clad girl who darts to the mouth of the cannon, gripping the barrel with her hands.

Her fingers gouge into the metal, Buttercup pulls with all her might, not taking notice of the sickly green hue, building up in front of her. Releasing one last whoosh, the cannon unleashes the vile energy, enveloping Buttercup in its light as it travels across the city and out to the open ocean.

The girl screams in agony as the laser saps her powers, but she fights the entire time to stay consciousness. At last, the luminous object winks out of existence and the green clad girl falls to the sea, her velocity increasing every second. Unable to escape her dangerous decent, Buttercup closes her eyes and accepts her fate, tears flowing freely as plunges deep into the water. As the girl reaches out one last time towards the surface; her head strikes a large boulder and everything goes dark.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. For those of you confused on the fusions appearance, please PM if you have questions. Hope to see you all next chapter.


End file.
